The present invention relates to the technical area of building construction and, in particular, to a wall structure for a building as claimed, a prefabricated structural element having said structure and a building having structural elements prefabricated in this manner.
A building structure with a foam material base and a timber-frame support structure erected thereon has already been made known by patent NL 8902670. Said building structure is covered by front panels made of a foam material which are reinforced by a metal wire grille that is partly embedded therein.
International patent application WO 2005/121469 shows a building component made of a foam material, into which a three-dimensionally structured reinforcement lattice is embedded in an at least partial manner. The lattice parts standing out from the foam material are utilized for anchoring a layer of plaster.